Evil Dead: Nightmare on Friday the 31st
by Fat Bastard
Summary: Somethings going down at the cabin. Many things have started flocking to the last known resting place of the infamous Necronomcion Ex Mortis. Can Ash win this time, or will he need help? Please review. I don't own these charecters. Please don't sue.


At the ruins of a somewhat familiar cabin, an unknown figure stands in the door way. The cold chills of the night air ran through him, almost literely, but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that it was night air only. He knew what it was. It was what filled him. It was evil, pure and simple. The tall, rather bulky man stood there, looking and waiting. He knew what he needed, but he also wanted help. He needed the item to resurect his mommy, but he needed the evil to help him reach his home back in Connecticut, in the woods of the now infamous "Camp Blood." He was quite aware of the legend of the man who would defeat anyone who would have possesion of this unholy evil, the power which he now needed, but Jason Vorhees was not concerned   
with legends, only with a certain young man who was the bane of his existance and a sister who sent him to hell. But he didn't know the meaning of death. His mother had neglected to teach him that lesson...  
  
In the woods not far off, a man stalked the woods. He knew something was already at the cabin. He knew something was already at his destination. He knew this thing was not something to be taken lightly. If his sister could defeat him twice, how the hell could he last against someone of equal, or possibly greater strength. Micheal Myers knew he needed to posses the power of this ultimate evil to rid the earth of all that are unfourtunate enough posses his blood in their veins, but he also knew that he would have to make a friend or two down here if he was to stand a chance of defeating the choosen one...  
  
"Good, the gangs all here," a scarred figure said to itself. The souls of his victims and his own rage at his daughter fueling his power to even exist in this relm. His was the relm of dreams, the path of nightmares. His job was to be the boogeyman, to take the worthless souls of those bastard children whose parents condemned him long ago. His revenge was supposed to be so sweat, until his own daughter fucked everyting up for him. But now, at long last, Fredrick Krueger will have his revenge. But, even he was still aware of the one who guarded the prize. None had defeated him, not even his own self. This guy was good, even if he did only have one hand...  
  
"Great, now what?" The shivers went up his spine, through his head, and straight to his brain. He knew something was up. This tall, scarred man was driving his '89 Oldsmobile home from a rough day of work. Housewares was a bitch to maintain after all. "The book. Dammit. No wonder the nightmares are letting up lately. They've been saving their strength for the main   
event." Ash Williams knew the evil was returning, he just didn't know where.  
  
"Dammit. I lost him. I lost him Megan." was all that Tommy Jarvis could say to his beloved wife. She held his hand, the only thing she could do at this time. She knew how important finding Jason was to him. she had seen the horrors first hand. At first she didn't believe he could be brought back from hell, but the mysterious informant was just a little too convincing to deny. Tommy had been talking about Jason being back in his head again for a week before the first victim turned up. A young girl, barely in her twenties, split almost in two with a meat clever. It was just too much like him, Tommy kept saying. "It was too much like his style." "But what about the reports of that escaped mental patient? He seems to follow the same patern. Someone crosses him they die very badly." "I wish I could believe this wasn't him, but I know he's back. The dreams are to vivid just to be mere paranoia. He's come back for something, or someone. I have to find out what or who and stop him before he can make his move. Besides, that mental patient is from Illinois."  
  
"Micheal." This was the only word that escaped the lips of the determined Laurie Strodes. Her brother had to pay this time. The bastard must pay. Ever since the event of a few days ago, when she found her son in pieces, she has not been the same. Especially since she found a very naked young woman him just a few hours prior. Her motherly instinct forced her to be mad at him. Now she nows that the last thing on her sons mind might have been "I hope mom forgives me." This, and the memories of that night in '79, drove her through this goddamned forest. Her borther must die tonight, and he must never come back this time. Even if she has to go to hell with him to make sure, he will NOT come back...  
  
Jason noticed the cabin seemed to shudder with evil. This seemed to visibly bother the resurrected killer. It was like the cabin was alive, watching him as he entered, studying him for a possible threat, or maybe as a fresh soul. The cabin was dissapointed how ever. This thing was souless...  
  
Micheal felt a tad bit uncomfortable in these woods. They seemed too busy. He remembered the last time he was in woods. He was looking for his sister in the fall of 1994. Instead he found these three college students making some sort of film. He listened to them while waiting in the woods. He decided to have a little fun. He stalked them through the woods, until one of the men had left the group. He was an easy kill, not much of a challenge. He left the entrails of the man for the woman to find. Eventually he discovered that they planned to go to this house they found in the woods. He waited in the basement, cleverly causing them to seperate like the fools they were, and quickly killed the young man. Micheal hung him on the far wall in the basement, and waited for the young woman. She put up a little of a fight, but she was soon overtaken. A quick knife to the throat ended her strugle. Soon after he was captured again. Taken back to the mental institution, where he waited for the chance to find his sister, and his neice.  
  
Freddy was angry. Not because his daughter sent him to hell, not because he lost most of the souls of the children, not because he was forever doomed to be scarred, but because that bastard Vorhees made it to the cabin before he did. That asshole had always been ahead of him in everything. Kills, talent, looks, women, sequels. It was getting annoying. Oh well, Freddy thought, I might be able to get in good with the big red guy if I send this bastard back to hell for a little while...  
  
Jason looked around for a little while in the cabin. It reminded him so much of his home, back in the comforting woods of Connecticut, by the Crystal Lake. He noticed a strange looking dagger on the ground. He picked this strange looking object up. It looked like a skeleton, the blade being it's spine. Just then he heard a noise, his otherwordly senses detecting that something was inside the belly of the beast with him. He turned, only to see what was once an attractive women, now a zombie looking creature. "Do you desire the power of the Necronomicon?" it said, in a voice as shrill as it was evil. Jason nodded. "Your not the only one, even now, others are seeking it as well. One is a man equal in strength to you, who wants nothing more than to see his family's blood spilled by his hands. Another is a rather burnt man with knives for fingers. He seems to have a distaste for you." the thing stated. Jason knew them both. He had met them in his time served in hell. The first was Micheal Myers, a formidable foe. Jason knew he should stay on his good side. The second was that joke, Fred Krueger. He would be no real challenge. Still, he needed the Necronomicon for himself. His mother was waiting for him back in Hell. Her soul depended on this book...  
  
Tommy and Megan were closing in on the cabin, when they heard a noise. A branch had snapped. Tommy immediatly went into defensive mode and pulled out the machete that was on his belt. "Come out, Jason. I know your there, dammit. Come out and face me." "Who the hell is Jason?" a woman's voice replied, much to Tommy and Megan's surprise. Out of the darkness came a woman older than them both. "Who are you?" Megan asked. "My name is... Laurie." the woman replied. "Well then, Laurie, what are you doing out this late in these woods?" Tommy asked, relaxing his grip on the machete. "I'm... loking for my brother." Laurie truthfully replied. "Is he alone?" Megan asked, obviously a little concerned. "Yes, he is." "Then he's probably already dead." Tommy stated matter-of-factly. "I seriously don't think you know who my brother is." Laurie said, a little amusement in her voice. "If he's out in these woods alone, with the guy we're looking for on the loose in them, it's a fair assumption." Tommy said, putting the machete back in the scabbard. "I doubt your guy could stand up to him. My brother's name is Micheal Myers." Laurie said. "And the guy we're looking for is Jason Vorhees." Tommy said. Megan then said "Well, they probably will cross paths. Maybe we should help each other..." "Sounds ok. Laurie?" "What the hell? Alright, I'll join you."  
  
Ash wondered if the bridge was repared yet. Sure, it had been a few years ago, but these back hills primates took forever about things. To his surprise, the bridge was fully repared. Looked better than he remembered it. He drove across, taking the path to the cabin. He knew he was asking for trouble, but it was better to get to that damn book and destroy it than it was to wait and let it come for him. He still wasn't sure if he should go through with it though. This book had caused him a lot of trouble after all. It killed his friends, his girlfriend. It took his hand, and sent him to midevil Europe. It also spawned the worst video game ever seen. *author's note: Play Evil Dead: Hail to the King. You'll get this joke. Bruce Campbell is the best thing about this game* Should he go through this all over again? He looked into his rearview mirror, searching his eyes for the answers. He then saw the view raise to his mouth. It bagan talking. "You have to go to the cabin, you know?" Ash wasn't even startled by this. It's happened to many times before. "Are you gonna try and kill me again?" "Not this time. I need you, buddy boy." "Why should I believe you?" "Because, there are things at the cabin, getting this book, that are far worse than I am on my very best day." "Ok. And why am I supposed to believe you again?" "Don't make me come out there, kick your ass, and drag you to that fucking cabin myself!" "Ooo, temper temper. And don't say the fucking "F" word. Children may be about." "Your going to the cabin regardless, you do relize this, don't you?" "Yeah, yeah. The bridge is already torn all to hell if memory serves me correctly. My best bet is to get the book and destroy it. It's my only chance, am I right?" "If you destroy the book, the deadites will not leave. They will be killable again though." "Why are you telling me this again?" "Cause, those things just shouldn't get their hands on my damn book." Ash kept driving to the cabin. Our damn book, he thought to himself. Our damn book.  
  
"Others wish to interfere with you and your friends." the undead creature said. "One is a man whom you are quite familiar with. He killed you twice I believe. I also believe you share some sort of connection with him." Tommy, Jason thought. There will be no mercy for him tonight. "It appears his wife is with him as well." At that moment, Micheal came through the broken front door. "Ah, good. Your just in time. You sister is here in these woods, looking for you." Micheal ignored the fact that a dead woman was giving him this information. The only thing he cared about was the fact that his sister was here. "Now what the hell is this?" "Ah, the burned one. It appears that no one is looking for you at the moment, but you might as well join these two in their attempt to quickly end those that are on their trail. Apart, you three have failed together you staned a chance. You may even be able to defeat the choosen one..."   
  
Tommy, Megan, and Laurie came out of the woods to a clearing. In the middle was a rather rundown cabin, and inside where four figures. Tommy immediatly recognized Jason, and Laurie knew that Micheal was in there. Megan couldn't identify the other two, but one she swore she had seen before, like a figure from her childhood...  
  
Everyone saw the headlights approaching the cabin, how could they not. They were on brights. Ash thought it was best to let them know he's there and have them come at him, then sneak around and have them surprise him too. But he also decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to honk the horn.  
  
"Who is that?" Tommy whispered aloud in the dark. "I don't know. I've never seen him before. Maybe he owns the cabin" Laurie responded. "Who ever he is, we should tell him to leave, before Jason or your brother kills him." Megan stated. They all started for the car  
  
"The choosen one has come." the corpse of Annie said. Jason stood there, watching the man get out of the car. He knew there was something about this man. Micheal studied this man as well. He looked like a possible treat, but not much. Not as dangerous as his sister. "This is the 'choosen one?' He doesn't look tough to me. I could beat him easily." Freddy stated, in an overly cocky matter. "Than go out and try it, fool." the corpse said. "I would, but I'm getting that book first." They all went to the window.  
  
Ash looked into his rearview mirror, at his face. "I'm going in now. Any info about these things before I go?" "There is only one deadite in the area. I believe you already know her. The other three are in search of the book. They are the ones you must stop. They must never obtain the Necronomicon." "Yeah, yeah. Do I have to say any words this time?" "No. No more words." "Good." Ash then went to his trunk. He opened it, pulled out his trusty shotgun. He put it in the holster he strapped to his back. He then took out all the ammo he had in his trunk and put it in his pockets. Then, he took out a wrapped object and a gas can. He unwrapped the object. It was the trusty chainsaw. He poured the gas in, took of his hand, put it in his case for it on his side, attached the chainsaw, turned it on, cut off a tree limb close to the side of his car. "Groovy."  
  
"Groovy? Groovy? He says groovy? He must get out less than we do." Freddy's statement hung in the air, as the other three just looked at him. It was clear Freddy wasn't nearly as funny as he thought he was. "Fool, this man should be treted with great care. One slip up and he could easily take you out. He has the powers of the deadites on his side. He is far stronger than you will ever be." Annie said. "Sounds like you got a crush." Annie did not respond. She just grabbed Freddy and pinned him up against the wall. This shut him up.  
  
Outside, Tommy and crew were heading for Ash's car when they saw the chainsaw and heard the roaring from it's motor. "What the hell?" he said. "Mabe he's on our side..." Megan said. "Or maybe he's a psycho in his own right." Laurie said. "Either way, he's less dangerous than what's inside that cabin."  
  
Ash saw his reflection staring back at him from the chainsaw blade. "What?" "I din't say anything." "Whatever..." He started for the cabin, seeing two bulky shapes watching him, one shape that appeared to be on scrawny little punk, except for the shine of the hardware on his hand, and what appeared to be the deadite his mirror image warned him of. "Hmm, looks like fun." "Hey." "Huh?" Ash looked over where the voice came from. It was Tommy. "Who the hell are you? Where did you three come from?" "We were about to ask you the same question." Laurie said. "Names Ash. Housewares. You?" "Laurie Strodes." "Tommy Jarvis." "Megan Jarvis." "Good, now that introductions are over get the hell out of here." Ash said, turning towards the cabin once again. "That's exactly what I was going to say to you." Tommy said, grabbing Ash by the shoulder. "Look kid, I don't think you have the slightest idea what your up against here." "Your wrong about that." "What are we up 'gainst then?" Ash asked, both as a way of getting info from the kid, but also as a way to prove his superiority. "We're going up against an inhuman bastard. He's been resurrected some how. He's back from Hell and I don't know what for. I just want to get rid of him, this time for good." "Well, hello mister fancy pants. Hey pal, I got news for you, if he's back for what I think he's here for then you three got two options. Jack and shit, and jack left town. Go back to the bridge." "Bridge? We took that path in the woods." Megan said. "Well, there's no path..." Ash looked where she pointed. "I'll be damned. There still is a path." "It's not like the woods could just swallow it whole." Laurie said. Ash looked at her, but decided not to say anything. "You know, you three are really starting to piss me off." he eventually said. "Same on this end." Tommy replied. "Fine, come with me, get yourselves killed, be just like everyone else." Ash eventually said, heading for the cabin, again.  
  
"He comes." Annie said. She threw Freddy out of the door into the clearing. Jason and Micheal just followed. Both wanted to test out their new hell forged strength agaisnt the choosen one. "GODDAMN FUCKING BITCH!!!!" Freddy shouted as he hit the ground. He looked up into the eyes of a paralized Megan. "I know you." he said. Megan gaped in fear and ran behind Tommy who already had his machete out.  
  
Weapons drawn, the eight of them looked at each other. Four undead, and four living. All with history. "Ash. Remember me?" Annie said, ever so sweetly. "Honey, you got real ugly." At this Annie rushed Ash, who was completely prepared for this. He brought his chainsaw in a nice clean arc, seperating her from right hip to left shoulder. A few more arcs and her corpse fell into neatly cut pieces. Jason actually managed a look of awe from behind his mask. Micheal tried his best to ignore this creature and focus on his sister. Tommy took a step back, Megan followed suit. Laurie realized this man had a right to be cocky. The only words came from Freddy, who had became a lot more talkative since his time in hell. "HOLY SHIT!" They all looked at him. "What? Hey, stop staring at the lord of nightmares." Ash looked at him. "Nightmares?" "Oh shit." That was when Jason, Micheal, Freddy, and Ash relized that the book was left unguarded. The dust shapes of their forms were suddenly standing as the only opposition against Tommy and Laurie. Megan stood behind Tommy, a gun was the only thing she had to defend herself, not that it could do her any good. Meanwhile, at the door, Ash, Freddy, Jason, and Micheal were all pushing and shoving one another to get to the book.   
  
A mirror hung directly in front of the door. Ash's mirror image came out and grabbed the book. A quick passage recitle and a portal was opened. "Oh no, not again." Ash cried as he was sucked through. But this time, something was left. A boy, in a red cap and blue jacket, and a little yellow rat. Freddy, Jason, Micheal, Laurie, Tommy, and Megan stood looking at them. The rat looked up. "Pika?" It was at this point that Micheal and Jason both broke their thirty plus years of silence, and they said the exact thing everyone else said. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" They all ran into the woods. "Wow Pikachu, according to the Necropokedex we don't have those yet. Lets get going." Ash said. "Pika pikaaa!"  
  
A quick flash of light and Ash fell from the sky. He got up. "Where in the hell?" "Bulbasaur." "Huh?" He stared at the weird turtle looking creature. "Bulbasaur!" "Ok." Another flash of light and the Necronomicon landed on the creature. It's appearence immediately turned demonic and grey. "Bulbasaur will swallow your soul!!" "Okay." Ash started his chainsaw and started to hack this strange creature into many different pieces. He then picked up the book. "Now to find myself and get the hell back home..."  
  
To be continued in "A Tale of Two Ashes." 


End file.
